De Disfraces y fiestas de Halloween
by Fran Ktrin Black
Summary: Como elegir el disfraz perfecto, si ni quieres ir a comprarlo a la tienda? Esto te pasa por no elegirlo por ti mismo Eric. OneShot para el foro "True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?".


**_De Disfraces y fiestas de Halloween._**

**_._**

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Halloween: Con tu personaje favorito" del foro "True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?"._

Nada de los personajes de True Blood y otras franquicias que son nombrados son míos, sino no estaría muriendo con exámenes finales, sino que viviría de vacaciones :)

.

* * *

><p>-Sookie, de que diablos estoy disfrazado!- grita Eric mirando el espejo, mientras ve a través de el como la rubia se terminaba de arreglar en su tocador.<p>

-Como que no lo sabes Eric?- dándose la vuelta y encarandolo- es que no estas al día con los estrenos del cine? , creí que como vampiro al menos sabrías de que tratan las películas de tu especie que están dando este Halloween en el cine.

-Esto? Un disfraz de vampiro? - dice el rubio mientras sigue mirándose al espejo el cual muestra una imagen suya pero llena de brillantina que la pequeña hada a esparcido por su cuerpo- que se supone que tiene que ver esto con los vampiros? Si nadie tiene nada de brilloso! Pareciera que vengo saliendo de una tienda de princesitas después de haber jugado con niñas de 5 años!

- Ese Eric, es tu disfraz de vampiro de twiligth, el best seller de esta temporada, el otro dia te dije que lo estaba leyendo! Y me encanto para tu disfraz.

- El del vampiro que era un reprimido sexual y que brillaba al sol? Es que no se quemaba? A quien se le ocurre tanta locura junta como si no estuviera al tanto de nuestras vidas? De que nos quemamos al sol, de que la plata nos hace mal, va y engaña a todas esas niñitas diciéndole que no... Que un vampiro brilla y ahora todas están loquitas esperando que alguno de nosotros salga al sol! Sin que se queme!

- tu dejaste que yo escogiera tu disfraz de Halloween, si querías ser otra cosa mejor lo hubieras ido a comprar conmigo el otro día! Ahora te aguantas que debemos irnos a la fiesta de Sam en el Merlotte's

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al bar se encontraron con que todo el pueblo estaba allí, grandes y chicos, humanos y vampiros, todos disfrazados como lo ameritaba la fecha. Sookie finalmente se había decidido para acudir como Tinkerbell, la famosa hada de Peter Pan ironizando también sus raíces de hada y para no dejar en ridículo totalmente a su novio.<br>Todas las adolescentes y mujeres estaban rondando al vampiro vikingo,que a pesar de sentirse ridículo lleno de brillos, con el pelo en puntas y ligeramente mas naranjo que rubio, se sentía dueño del mundo al causar ese impacto en las chicas.

-Stackhouse, a pesar de lo ridículo que me siento creo que fue un acierto tu disfraz- dice el rubio- Por otro lado el tuyo, es una delicia para mis ojos? Eso se supone que es un hada para la mente de los niños?

- Eric, Tinkerbell es un clásico de los cuentos infantiles, un icono de Disney, y nunca pasa de moda. Ademas me encanta ser un hada que tira polvos mágicos para hacer volar a las personas. -responde la rubia.

- El depravado que creo la imagen de un hada para niños con un vestido que a penas llega a las piernas, se merece ser alabado por mi, por que esta noche me será a un mas fácil hacerte el amor con ese pequeño trajecito verde y esos altos tacones.

-Eric!- exclamo la rubia un tanto escandalizada- deja de decir esas cosas, estamos en un lugar publico.

- Lo cual realmente no me importa mucho. Por que como mucho en una hora te tendré pidiendo por mas, sino cual seria la intención de vestirte así, si no es que tengamos sexo todo el resto de la noche?

- Eric Northman! No nos iremos de esta fiesta hasta que termine!- dice alzando la voz y con una mano sobre la cadera la rubia.

-Veremos que sucede en esa hora, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero, y realmente quiero a un hada en mi cama- le susurra al odio el vampiro, de tal manera que la voluntad de la rubia empieza ya a quebrajarse.

Esta voluntad se va a la basura cuando ve que todas las mujeres grandes y pequeñas tratan de acercarse a SU vampiro para tener un amorío al estilo de Twiligth. Por lo que en media hora abandonan la fiesta para dirigirse a la casa y cumplir con lo que el Rubio había prometido. Una larga noche de Halloween entre los dos, entre un vampiro y una hada, sean como Edward Cullen y Tinkerbell o como Sookie Stackhouse y Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta mi pequeña historia, que salió de la presión de estudiar para los exámenes finales, espero les gustara y dejen rew por que alimentan el alma.<p>

**_FranktrinBlack_**


End file.
